especial cuentos infantiles
by Yusei Star
Summary: bueno es un especial donde se basa en cuentos se imaginan a cualquiera de los animes mas famosos en diferentes cuentos?


_**Advertencia: el sig. Fic tiene personajes que no son míos, además el trama esta basado en La Bella y la Bestia.**_

Pandora_X_Yusei: je je je, empezamos con el especial cuentos infantiles el primero corresponde a parte de "la bella y la bestia".

_**Beauty of the Beast**_

**Amor perdido hace tanto**

Los árboles han dejado caer sus hojas,

Las nubes su agua

Toda esta carga esta matándome

Era un día corriente en Katsunai, el joven Yami se encontraba soñando despierto una vez mas, y es que ya era costumbre verlo a si.

La distancia esta cubriendo tu camino,

Las lagrimas tu memoria

Toda esta belleza esta matándome.

El deseaba regresar a su amado Basura, el que se encontraba en el castillo Lostmid atrapado bajo el hechizo de una malvada bruja.

Y no podía, tenia que quedarse a cuidar de su padre.

Oh, te importa,

Lo que todavía siento por ti,

Tan consiente 

De los que se debe perder ahí.

Y es que sus sentimientos hacia el era fuertes, no le importaba como fuera en el exterior; sino, lo que se encontraba en su interior.

Es que nadie podía ver mas allá del exterior frió y sin corazón de aquella bestia.

Temo que nuca encontrare a nadie

Se que mi mas grande pena esta todavía por venir

Ojala nos encontremos en la oscuridad 

Mi amor perdido hace tanto

Caminando por el pueblo, se sentía que no podría sufrir mas.

Corrió a casa y tomando un caballo se fue directo a su amado.

Oh, te importa,

Lo que todavía siento por ti,

Tan consiente 

De los que se debe perder ahí.

Lejos de aquel pueblo, se encontraba un ser mitad hombre, mitad lobo.

Su pelaje era color blanco y sus ojos grises.

Se la pasaba horas en la ventana que daba al pueblo, solo miraba y quedaba perdido en sus recuerdos.

Aquellos que había dejado su amado Yami.

**Una noche mas para vivir**

Seguro lejos del mundo

En un sueño, el dominio eterno

Un niño, con una mirada soñadora

El espejo de la madre, el orgullo del padre

Regresaría, eso es lo que el mas quería; volver a ver a su Yami de nuevo.

Solo un momento para verlo antes de morir.

El tiempo se comía su vida y daba por acabada su existencia.

Deseo que pudiera regresar a ti,

Sentir la lluvia una ves mas

Cayéndose dentro de mi

Limpiando todo en lo que me he convertido

Yami iba en su caballo, regresaría a su amado y estaría a su lado por siempre.

Jamás regresaría a casa, había renunciado a lo que su padre le ofrecía por volver a u amado.

Mi casa esta lejos, pero el descanso yace tan cerca.

Con mi amor perdido hace tanto bajo la rosa negra

Me dijiste que tenia los ojos de un lobo

Búscalos y encuentra la belleza de la bestia

Pronto llego al Castillo, la bestia e encontraba atónita al ver a su Yami. Su mas grande amor, al fin reunidos.

Todas mis canciones solo pueden componerse 

Del mas grande de los dolores,

Cada simple verso solo puede nacer

Del mas grande de lo deseos 

Deseo que tuviera una noche mas por vivir.

Era de noche y sus labios se unieron en un largo beso y luegu otro, hasta que ya no se separaron.

Todo el lugar se lleno de pueblerinos, algunos con antorchas y otros con machetes y piedras.

Un santo me bendijo, me bebió profundamente 

Escupiendo fuera de mi la miseria 

Aunque un pecador viole a mil santos 

Comparte el mismo infierno conmigo

La opción mas sensata en el mundo

Ten cuidado con la bestia pero disfruta el banquete que te ofrece

Todos se abalanzaron contra la bestia, pero este los detenía para que no lastimaran a su Yami.

Lo protegería, había regresado a el, aun cuando su vida; prefería morir como la bestia al lado de su amado y no como humano lejos de el.

**Ten cuidado con la bestia pero disfruta el banquete que te ofrece**

Del mas grande de los dolores,

Cada simple verso solo puede nacer

Del mas grande de lo deseos 

Deseo que tuviera una noche mas por vivir.

Tenían que escapar, si querían estar juntos pero fueron alcanzados por Seth. Este lanzo a la bestia por el balcón, pero Yami lo empujo y busco a su amado.

**Christabel**

OH, dulce Christabel, comparte conmigo tu poema

Por que yo se ahora que soy un títere en este escenario silencioso

Solo soy un poeta que fallo en su mejor obra.

Un muchacho muerto que no escribió un final 

Para cada uno de sus poemas.

En sus manos descansaba la bestia que tanto amaba, una luz segadora lo rodeo; este tomo su forma humana.

ahora nadie los podía separar eran uno y todo lo que los había separado ahora los unía mas que nunca.

Y para el mas bello final, el beso mas hermoso y lleno de amor.

Pandora_X_Yusei: que lindo, el próximo será Blanca nieves con una pareja que también me gusta mucho Bakura x Ryou. La canción Beauty of the Beats es propiedad de mi grupo favorito Nigthwish.


End file.
